


Preparing For Thanksgiving

by DixieDale



Category: Garrison's Gorillas, Hogan's Heroes, The Girl from U.N.C.L.E., The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV), The Persuaders
Genre: Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Now is the time when some of us are working on what to prepare for Thanksgiving.
Kudos: 3





	Preparing For Thanksgiving

In preparation:

'Thanksgiving in the Colonies' - The Persuaders  
'Thanksgiving Potluck' - The Man From UNCLE/The Girl From UNCLE  
'A Day of Thanksgiving' - Garrison's Gorillas  
'Haven Thanksgiving' - Hogan's Heroes

I'm looking forward to what each of you prepare as well. Hopefully it will be a feast to remember!


End file.
